Fallen Knight Galtier
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860427 |no = 8236 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 166 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 17 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 47, 53, 59, 65, 97, 109, 115, 121, 127 |normal_distribute = 20, 10, 5, 5, 30, 15, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 40, 46, 52, 55, 58, 61, 91, 100, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124 |bb_distribute = 17, 8, 4, 3, 4, 3, 23, 10, 6, 4, 6, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 40, 46, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 91, 100, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130 |sbb_distribute = 16, 8, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 22, 10, 5, 3, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 40, 46, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 91, 97, 103, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136 |ubb_distribute = 14, 7, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 19, 9, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = In order to become a knight, one must be of noble birth and pledge their allegiance to the kingdom. These "knights" of the uppercrust are often a little more than ruffians, picking on the peasant folk at their own pleasure. And then there are the "onion knights"; they were noble not of birth but in deeds. These "onion knights" were recognized by the kingdom for their valiance and sacrifice in mankind's greatest times of need. They were revered and honored by the peasant folk, but scorned by the highborn. The man known as Galtier was one such onion knight. Born the son of a farmer, Galtier proved his worth as a mighty warrior by slaying a powerful demon wolf that lived in the dark woods. Thus Galtier was handsomely rewarded with his very own land, manor and title. Having tasted the power and wealth he never had in his entire life, Galtier desired for more. He commissioned a master blacksmith to forge him a weapon unlike any other, using the fangs of the demon wolf he slew. After the weapon was forged, Galtier struck down the very smith who forged the weapon, along with his helpless daughter. He could not risk having anyone come into possession of a weapon more powerful than his. He alone would be the hero of the people. Little did he know of the fate that awaited him--that the innocent daughter of the blacksmith he slew would return with far more power than he had, and claim the vengeance that she was due. |summon = This world needs but one hero. Not the so called "nobility." No... This world needs only me! |fusion = Everything that I've done was only for the good of the people. They must...and will, revere me! |evolution = | hp_base = 5071 |atk_base = 1970 |def_base = 1771 |rec_base = 1526 | hp_lord = 7245 |atk_lord = 2815 |def_lord = 2530 |rec_lord = 2180 | hp_anima = 8138 |hp_anima_max = 8435 |hp_anima_min = 7840 |rec_anima = 1942 |rec_anima_max = 2061 |rec_anima_min = 1823 |atk_breaker = 3053 |atk_breaker_max = 3172 |atk_breaker_min = 2934 |def_breaker = 2292 |def_breaker_max = 2411 |def_breaker_min = 2173 |def_guardian = 2768 |def_guardian_max = 2887 |def_guardian_min = 2649 |rec_guardian = 2061 |rec_guardian_max = 2180 |rec_guardian_min = 1942 |def_oracle = 2411 |def_oracle_max = 2530 |def_oracle_min = 2292 |rec_oracle = 2537 |rec_oracle_max = 2656 |rec_oracle_min = 2418 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Rise of the Despoiler |lsdescription = 35% boost to all parameters, boosts Atk and Def when BB gauge is over 50%, probable damage reduction to 1 & probable resistance against 1 KO attack |lsnote = 30% Atk & Def, 10% chance to reduce damage & 20% KO resistance |bb = Profane Harvest |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (or 5% damage of foes' max HP), considerably boosts BB gauge, considerably boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & slight probable resistance against 1 KO attack |bbnote = 5% chance for 5% HP damage, fills 7 BC, 50% Atk to Def, 130% self Atk/Def/Rec & 10% KO resistance |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Profane Charge |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (or 5% damage of foes' max HP), greatly boosts BB gauge, considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, slightly boosts OD gauge & activates Dark barrier |sbbnote = 5% chance for 5% HP damage, fills 8 BC, 50% Def to Atk, 8% OD fill & 2500 HP barrier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Netherworld's Due |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (with additional 5% damage of foes' max HP), high probability of raising allies from KO, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, enormous damage reduction for 1 turn & activates Dark barrier |ubbnote = 100% chance to deal 5% max HP damage, 50% chance to revive, 200% Def to Atk, 100% damage reduction & activates 20,000 HP barrier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Shroud of Hysteria |esitem = |esdescription = Slight probability of damage reduction to 1 & hugely boosts BB gauge each turn |esnote = 5% chance to reduce damage to 1, fills 6 BC |evofrom = |evointo = 860428 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 860034 |evomats6 = 60123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Halloween Summon - Oct 27 7:00 ~ Nov 9 6:59 PST (2016) *Raid Summon - Oct 23, 7:00 ~ Oct 31, 6:59 PST (2017) |notes = |addcat = Hellborn Nightmare |addcatname = Galtier1 }}